


First Time

by VentoOmbra



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VentoOmbra/pseuds/VentoOmbra
Summary: Bruce Wayne忽然分化，能帮他度过发情期的除了Alfred以外还有抑制剂，但是Bruce从未考虑过后者





	First Time

这对Alfred来说可能是一个噩梦，他的小少爷被诊断过说分化可能要比同龄人晚一些，由于某个不幸的事故，那个事故不可否认地对他的心理造成了极大的创伤，这个创伤也影响了他的身体，分化推迟或者彻底不分化都极有可能。  
Alfred希望是前者，而Bruce希望是后者，他不希望被什么第二性别束缚住，就Alfred平时的行为来说，除非他分化成Beta，不然Alfred会一直非常，非常紧张，直到他达到法定结婚年龄选择和什么他能够放心的人安定下来，也许那之后他还会有其他和他叨念的事情。  
Bruce并不是要抱怨，他已经习惯了Alfred，如果有一天Alfred不再念叨他，也不再一整天都有意无意出现在他面前，他才会不习惯。  
就目前而言，Alfred念叨的最多的就是他什么时候才会分化。  
学校里的同龄人都已经出现明显的第二性别特征，包括Selina Kyle和Ivy Pepper，alfred说过很多次，“Kyle小姐很明显分化成了一个Alpha，Master Bruce您必须要做好您只能和她成为朋友的准备。”  
“难道两个Alpha就不可以在一起？”Bruce对天发誓他只把Selina当作朋友，well，也许他们曾经的确是有过一些化学效应，但是那些化学效应随着Selina分化成Alpha之后就不见了，没有什么原因和理由，事情就是如此顺其自然地发生了。但他现在忍不住想要捉弄一下Alfred，Selina当然也不会介意他这么拉她出来“挡枪”，“我以为你不是这么顽固的人，Alfred。”  
Alfred脸上的表情出现了送松动，在Bruce绷不住笑出来之前他就把手里的书合上抱着书冲出客厅，他可不希望Alfred能这么快反应过来。  
又一次，分化的问题被拉出来。  
Bruce站在走廊上歪过头嗅着自己袖子上的味道，那是Alfred帮他整理衣服时蹭到他身上的，属于Alfred的味道。  
“Alfred该少洒一点香水了，怎么味道这么重？”  
年幼的Bruce Wayne完全没想过几天后等待他的是什么。  
这一定都是Alfred的错，如果事先Alfred告诉过他分化的时候会经历什么，他就不会这么毫无准备了。  
一周后恼怒成羞的Bruce把Alfred放到床边的热茶推到了地上。  
我们把时间往前推一周。

人生的美妙之处在于永远无法对每一种可能性都做好准备，而Bruce的这一个叫做，忽然降临的分化。  
从起床开始他就不太舒服，哥谭已经进入秋天但气温还没降下来，反而还有些闷热。他并不是怕热的人，但却感觉到了一种莫名其妙的燥热和烦闷感，Alfred的靠近也让他感觉奇怪。有点期待但又有些担心，更别提Alfred身上那股浓郁的味道。  
所以在Alfred走过来要帮他整平衣领雪松和檀木的味道携着一点烟草气息扑面而来的时候，Bruce选择了后退。管家先生的手僵在半空中，这忽然来自小少爷的拒绝应该说是久违还是意外？  
不用抬头Bruce就能感觉到从他的管家身上传来的失落和伤心，他们相处的时间实在太长，长到很多东西都已经成为一种本能反应。  
在Bruce脑子里跳出要给管家先生一个解释这个念头以前身体就朝着管家先生靠过去，Alfred打算放下的手正好又搭回他的肩膀上。  
一瞬间那些失落和伤心全都消失无踪。  
“Master/Alfred……”  
“您先说。”  
“你是不是洒太多香水了？”  
“我……好的我明白了，Master B.”Alfred收回手朝他抿抿嘴唇，“我能知道您闻到什么味道了吗？”  
“你如果想吸烟我不会反对，不用这么试探我。”Bruce抬头看着他，有些紧张地抓抓住衣服下摆，“那我进去了Alfred。”  
“Fine，祝您今天好运，Master B.”  
Alfred思考再三还是打算等放学回去的时候再和Bruce说，他可能快要进入分化期，最好从明天起就暂时不要来学校。  
可惜事不如人愿，他刚把车开回庄园，走进打算给自己泡一杯茶时，书房里的电话就毫不留情地打破他对一个悠闲午后的幻想，学校打来电话通知Bruce Wayne的监护人，Bruce在学校里出事了。

Alfred赶到学校是一个小时之后，路上堵车他没办法只好把车停到离他最近的停车场然后跑到学校去，Bruce的班主任站在学校门口等他，脸色也有些焦虑。  
“Mrs. Black，我是Brucr Wayne的监护人，Alfred，Alfred Pennyworth，Mas……Bruce他怎么了？”  
“感谢上帝您终于来了，Bruce他在化学课上忽然分化了……事情发生得太突然，等老师反应过来的时候他已经撂倒两个企图袭击他的同学，还有人想要接近他但都被他攻击了。我想大概是最先冲过去的两个人让他想起某些不太好的记忆，后面不管谁都没办法接近他，他甚至不惜伤害自己来威胁我们让我们离他远一点。所以我们只能……把化学实验室从外面锁起来，以防谁再进去。”  
每一句话都让Alfred的心脏不断往下沉，他到学校前想过一百种摆平Bruce闯出的烂摊子的办法，但其中没有一个包括分化，更不可能包括一个忽然进入分化期的Omega；而他那么多年的作为管家的经验里，也没有人告诉过他，应该怎么处理一个Omega的分化。  
老师解释的时候两个人已经走到化学实验室门口，不得不说实验室的密封性一直都很好，站在门外Alfred一点味道都没有闻到，他准备敲门前转头问到：  
“对不起，我想确认一下Mas……我是说Bruce他真的分化成了一个Omega？”  
Black女士本来还想要说什么，但她似乎又想起什么，只是点了点头。

把门锁打开前Alfred还是坚持先敲几次门，  
“Master B，如果你不介意的话，那我进来了。”  
没等到里面回答Alfred就推开了实验室的门，甜腻的味道扑面而来，Alfred屏住呼吸闪身进去后把门从里面锁了起来。  
他不允许任何人看到他的小少爷失控的模样。  
“Master B,where are you？”  
实验室的窗帘被拉上，灯也没有打开，一片漆黑中Alfred什么都看不到，他只能放缓声调呼唤着Bruce。  
少年已经受到不小的惊吓，他不能再吓到他。  
意料之中没有任何回答，他只好循着味道慢慢往他记忆中Bruce的实验桌的位置走过去。  
靠墙的那排桌子中间靠后的位置，他慢慢靠近那里，也一边开口安抚着不知道在哪里的小少爷。  
“Master B，我可能快接近您了，无论您手里有什么，都请您放下，不要弄——”  
教室的灯忽然被打开，适应了黑暗的Alfred不得不闭上眼睛，等他睁开眼睛时他看到靠墙站在桌边，手里拿着一支破碎的试管，脸上有血迹和泪痕，身上衣服也凌乱无比的，他的小少爷，他的Bruce Wayne。  
“Alfred？”少年的声音里还带着颤抖和哭腔，空着的手紧紧握成拳，“你为什么现在才来？”  
“抱歉，我来晚了，少爷。”Alfred克制住自己发怒的冲动，努力弯起嘴角露出一个微笑，脱下外套后朝少年伸出手，“您还走得动吗？把手里那支可怜的试管放下过来可以吗？”  
“他们……”Bruce的身体晃动了一下，更多的信息素泄漏出来，Alfred紧张地绷紧身体，完全没有注意到自己已经不自觉放出信息素想要入侵那个Omega的领地。  
“这里只有我和你，我的小少爷，我会保护好你的，没人会再伤害你，你可以相信我。”  
Bruce从没经历过这样的事情，在Alfred曾经的念叨中他只知道Alpha的分化是什么样的，而他现在的大脑已经没有办法思考他现在到底怎么了，从Alfred身上跑出来的信息素轻而易举地入侵进他的领地，理所当然地没有被拒绝和抵抗。  
那可是Alfred，无论如何Bruce都不可能拒绝他。  
无意之中放出的信息素变成了安抚Omega的良方，身上的疼痛也变得不那么难以忍受，Bruce放下试管，跌跌撞撞地倒进Alfred怀里。  
抱住Bruce的一瞬间，Alfred才发现Bruce浑身都在颤抖，在喉咙里发出几声咒骂后他把Bruce裹进他的外套里，确保脸被完全遮住后才把人横抱起来走出实验室。  
门外的老师和校长看到他出来之后终于松了口气，虽然看不到Bruce的样子，但应该没什么大问题。  
“我先带他回去了，大概这几天都没办法再来上学。”Alfred皱眉看着一旁的校长，“我希望那几位‘同学’可以负起一些责任，如果可能的话请让他们和我联系。”

Alfred把Bruce放到后座上时忍不住凑过去亲吻了他的额头，想把外套拿走却发现被Bruce紧紧抱在怀里，无奈之下只好放任。  
回去的路途要比来时顺利，但对Alfred来说却折磨许多。  
他是一个身体健康，功能健全的Alpha，后座上躺着一个刚分化不久，味道甜美，完全没有办法控制自己信息素的Omega，而且他还不能开窗换气，他可不希望招惹一些什么人一路跟着他进到韦恩庄园。在韦恩庄园工作这么多年，他头一次觉得自己需要来一针抑制剂。  
把车停入车库时他终于听到Bruce开口，  
“Alfred我是不是分化成了……成了……”  
“是的，我的少爷，您分化成了Omega。”Alfred下车深吸一口气后拉开后车门，“介于您刚刚开始分化，所以趁着发情期还没太厉害，现在我要带您去浴室，帮您把身上这身脏兮兮的衣服脱下来，再帮您处理伤口，接着再给您打抑制剂。请不要说不或者拒绝我，我们越快，您就能越早用上抑制剂而少受一点苦。”  
回应他的是Bruce主动贴过来的脑袋，Alfred轻轻按了一下，果然，哈，即使他不愿意，信息素依然是最有效的助力器。

脱衣服的时候Bruce还是反抗起来，无奈之下Alfred只能用最粗暴的方式直接把衣服撕开，学校里那些可恶的Alpha还是把他们的信息素留在了Bruce身上，他想快点给他洗干净，也想确认他没有受到更多伤害。  
脸上只有一道伤痕，看样子应该是之前在抵抗时被揍出来的；双手上有不少划伤，手臂上也有，身体上有一些淤青，不过这些都不算太严重，最严重的是后颈腺体上，一个牙印和一大堆抓痕还有……一小块碎玻璃。  
发现牙印的时候Alfred几乎快被怒火吞噬，但把头发撩起来看到抓痕和碎玻璃时这种怒火一瞬间就被悔恨取代，是他的错，他不应该想什么上学比较重要，分化不可能这么快到来所以没有必要提前请假。  
“Alfred？”被身体的热度搅得有些心神不宁的Omega侧过身，轻轻按住他的手臂，“怎么了？”  
“您后颈上的这些……是谁？”  
“我反应过来的时候已经被咬了，其他的都是我自己……他们让我很难受，我控制不了。”  
Alfred忽然明白为什么片刻之前Bruce会忽然挣扎起来，看来他也暂时离他远一点  
“希望您能暂时忍耐一下，Master Bruce，帮你清洗完注射完抑制剂之后我就会离您远一点。”  
Bruce罕见地没有回应，在Alfred眼里这就是一种默认。  
浴室里只剩下水流声和Alfred处理伤口的声音，Bruce从未觉得沉默如此难以忍受，没有Alfred惯有的念叨，只有身体中越来越难以忍耐的燥热，分化成Omega是他从未想过的他会被这个身份限制住，很多人都会因为他是个Omega而觉得他需要得到呵护和照顾。  
Alfred不知道该说什么，这次会发生这样的事情完全是他的责任，他没有保护好他的小少爷。而他的小少爷在经历过哪些糟糕透顶的事情之后还得忍受另一个Alpha信息素的侵犯，即使之前咬他的人并没有给他留下什么实质性的标记，但蹭到腺体上的部分也足够让Bruce抗拒其他Alpha的靠近。  
“其他”这个词莫名让Alfred手颤抖了一下，剪刀落进浴缸里时激起一阵水花，在水声中他听到Bruce说，  
“你可以留下来，Alfred。”  
“哦我的小少爷，您一定不明白您在说什么。”  
发情期对一个Alpha说这种话绝对不会有什么好结果，Alfred忍不住吸了一口气，刚分化的Omega总是要甜美一些，让人难以自抑。十二分的自我控制之下Alfred发现味道比起刚进门的时候要浓了很多，匆忙把包扎结束之后Alfred把湿淋淋的小少爷从浴缸里抱出来，忘了提前给Bruce裹上一块浴巾。  
脱离热水的皮肤在接触到冷空气的一瞬间就让Bruce发出一声不适的呻吟，也成功让Alfred往前的脚步一顿，后知后觉才想起来他怀里的小少爷不仅湿淋淋，而且还赤身裸体。  
他所有的注意力都用来抑制住自己的本能，他只想快点把Bruce塞进被子里然后下楼去给他找抑制剂。  
横在Bruce膝下的手臂上早就有了黏腻感，管家当然知道这是什么，但是当这件事发生在他的小少爷身上时就变得不一样了。  
他从没想过Bruce Wayne会分化成一个Omega，再多的本能冲动都会被他灵魂里那个叫做“责任”的东西压制住，绝对不可能窜出来。但即使如此，他抱着赤裸的小少爷，心中依然有一股火在燃烧。  
作为一个Alpha，他正在被诱惑，而且越来越难以抵抗这种诱惑，来自一个刚分化的Omega的诱惑。  
不由收紧手臂制止住Bruce乱动，却没有注意到Bruce已经完全陷入发情。  
从把Bruce从学校接回来开始，他就不敢看他。  
因为这是一个被他养大的Omega，  
他不会拒绝他，或者说，他根本不知道要如何拒绝他，  
对于任何Alpha来说，都是一个完全无法拒绝的“猎物”。

Bruce被粗暴地丢在了床上，环绕在他身边的檀木味道也随之被抽离，被保护的感觉消失后理智缓缓落回他的大脑里，他睁开眼只看到Alfred转身要离开。  
“你要去哪？”声音里带着从未有过的恐惧和失落，尾音也在颤抖。Bruce不敢相信这是他自己的声音，但他并没有多少精力来注意他到底在说什么，“你要把我丢下吗，Alfed？”  
刚走出几步的管家停了下来，他永远无法拒绝任何来自Bruce Wayne的要求，但是这一次他不能留下来，他留下来只会发生很不好的事情。  
“您、您知道的，少爷，我是一个Alpha，我不应该这样留在您身边，请让我下楼去给您找一管抑制剂上来，等您注射完之后您就不需要我再陪着您了。”  
“我不管那些，留下来Alfred，我需要你。”声音已经被情欲染得甜腻而诱人，隐隐的哭腔让Alfred动摇了。  
“不可以，少爷，我——”  
“我命令你！过来帮我！”Bruce被雾气笼罩的视线里只能看到面前的Alpha依然还背对着他，即使时命令也没能让他转过身，不知从何而来的失落把他淹没了，他把Alfred放在床头柜的杯子扫到地上，朝着他大喊起来，“过来帮我，求你了，Alfred。”  
没有人告诉过他，Omega的分化会这么痛苦，他渴望被触碰，渴望被粗暴对待，渴望被填满，身体里就像有一个无底洞一样，空虚和渴求源源不断地涌出来，除了性，没有其他东西可以填满。  
但他被面前的Alpha拒绝了，他的Alfred，他的守护者。

Alfred Pennyworth永远无法拒绝Bruce Wayne，无论是请求还是命令，他永远都不会对他的小少爷说不。  
他此时此刻的犹豫完全是因为他难以相信他自己能够一如既往地做到“完美的自我控制”，他担心一旦踏出这一步就永远无法挽回，也无法控制并且阻止他对Bruce做出一些不该做的事情。  
关于分化和第二性别，本来应该是由父母教导的，对Bruce来说，似乎永远都是除了Alfred以外没有第二个更好的候选人。  
但他是以什么身份来教导这些呢？  
那是他的小少爷，他的男孩，他的……  
Bruce，  
这个名字像是带有某种魔力，从口中被念出来的那一瞬间，就让管家先生想明白了。  
Alfred扯开领带，用力深呼吸了一次，属于Bruce的信息素闯进他的鼻腔，冷冽的薄荷味中带着一点蜂蜜的甜腻，很像他的小少爷，冷眼少语，但有一颗善良而温柔的心。  
“那、请稍等我一下，我去拿一点东西。”  
Alfred还是离开了卧室。

Bruce陷入越来越深的情欲漩涡中，他没有听到Alfred在说什么，他只知道他的Alpha离开了卧室，把他丢在了这个冰冷黑暗的房间里。情热烧灼过他的大脑和神经，身体已经完全屈服于本能，翻身趴在床上磨蹭着床单，粗糙的布料磨蹭过身体时会引起一阵阵战栗，Bruce舒服地眯起眼睛发出几声呻吟，手指顺着腰侧往下，来到已经开始分泌液体的后穴。  
插进去，插进去就可以得到满足——  
他的手被人截住，头顶上方传来Alfred的声音：  
“我觉得这可不行，Master Bruce，即使您是Omega，这么粗暴也会弄伤自己。”Alfred吞咽了几次来努力保持理智强迫自己不去看Bruce的肩膀，脊椎，还有腰窝，也不要用手触碰抚摸他，“您记住……下次您做这样的事情之前需要用润滑剂。”  
Bruce的神智被Alfred的声音唤回一点，檀木香包裹住他的身体，Alpha的手指裹着已经被捂热的润滑剂忽然刺入后穴，异物感迫使他绷紧身体想要阻止在他身体内乱动的手指，但是Alfred没有给他适应的时间，再确定Bruce呻吟里没有痛苦之后他又加进一根手指，抽出一点后又插进去，穴肉争先恐后地包裹上来，绷紧的身体也只是一种鼓励而已。  
“放松一点，my boy……不然你会更难受。”Alfred俯下身贴在少年耳边，轻轻咬住他的耳垂舔弄着，在少年后仰过头想要躲开他的嘴唇的一瞬间他按着少年的肩膀把少年仰面按倒在床上，Bruce措不及防就撞进Alfred的眼中.  
也许是那双眼睛里的某种情感刺痛了Bruce，一瞬间理智就重新又回到他体内。在Alfred俯身下来亲吻他之前他伸手抵住了Alpha的肩膀，而从来不会违抗他意志的Alpha也停下动作，哪怕抵着他肩膀的手几乎没有任何力度。  
“我不需要你的帮助。”起码不要他被迫帮助，Bruce用力咬住自己的嘴唇，企图用痛苦来抵抗住从身体内部弥漫上来的情欲，“你如果不想碰我，你可以出去。”  
Alfred沉默地盯着他，半晌发出一声叹息，他的小少爷大概又误会什么了，也许是刚才他极力想要压抑住自己作为一个Alpha的冲动，但也许他太过纵容他的小少爷了，所以让他敢这么肆无忌惮地要求一个Alpha来帮他，又让这个Alpha滚开。  
给他一点教训也许才是最好的选择。  
Alfred握住少年的手腕轻轻摩挲着，在少年发出任何疑问前忽然发难就将那只手高举过头顶牢牢扣在床头上。Bruce终于意识到有些地方不对劲，刚想反抗就又被身上的Alpha掐着腰翻过身趴在床上。  
“Master Wayne，这是我要教你的第一课。”男人的手掌贴着他的腰把他腰提起来后往下掐住了他的腿跟强迫他分开双腿后便松开了手转而将他的双手钳制在头顶，为了支撑身体他不得不屈起膝盖趴跪在床上，却无法抬起头——  
Alfred压在他上方，呼吸在距离他耳朵远的地方，只要他一抬头必然会把自己送进Alfred口中。  
Bruce完全被笼罩在他身下，带着烟草味的雪松气息也牢牢包裹着他。男人的膝盖嵌进他双腿之间让他无法后退，也无法往前逃跑。  
“永远不要向一个Alpha求救。”手指毫无征兆地破开他的后方，带着几分怨气的啃咬落在他肩膀上，“也不要在他靠近你之后又让他滚开……这只会让他想要彻底占有你。”  
少年张开口似乎想要反驳他，但是一张开口只有呻吟从他口中泄出来。他说不出任何完整的句子，身体难以适应被异物进入，但作为Omega的本能却因为Alfred的触碰在雀跃，他甚至能够感觉到后穴因为Alfred的动作又分泌出不少液体。  
Alpha的手指似乎在寻找什么，又似乎想要用手指让他崩溃。最开始只是一根手指，抽插的动作不再受到阻塞后一次性就加了两根手指，三根手指在他的后穴内搅动着，近乎粗暴的抽插没有带给他任何痛苦反而让他的身体越发不满足起来。  
Bruce希望有其他东西能进入他的身体，他希望能够得到高潮，但几根手指难以让他满足。  
“Al、Alfred……停下来……”  
Alfred暂停下动作，低头盯着少年颤动的脊背，常年不见光的地方被染上了情欲的色彩，肩膀上还有他片刻前留下的齿痕，不知何时起他的小少爷已经脱去孩童的稚气，但他的身体看起来依然纤细，在深色床单的映衬下激起了Alfred压抑已久的施虐欲。  
“这是我要教你的第二课。”Alfred的声音已经变得沙哑，他缓缓抽出手指，Bruce因此发出了不满的呻吟，但他没有任何怜惜的感觉，“在床上，如果要拒绝就必须从一开始拒绝，后来所有的拒绝都会被当作迎合。”  
他的小少爷应该学会恐惧，不是所有人都会这么温柔地对待他。如果需要他身体力行告诉他的小少爷一个Alpha想要强迫Omega是多容易，那么他不介意亲自动手。  
也许是Alfred的话起到了一定作用，Bruce Wayne停下了他带着哭腔的恳求，身体的颤抖都因此停了下来。Alfred Pennyworth从没想过，他的小少爷会说出什么话来。  
手指从体内离开的一瞬间Bruce就知道，Alfred绝对不会反抗他的意志，如果Alfred能违抗他的意志，那一开始Alfred就不会回来，也不会他也被撩拨起来的时候还停下来和他讲道理。  
天杀的他到底为什么要恐吓他。  
“我想看着你，我不喜欢这样的姿势……”Bruce伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“……我、我希望你能亲我，Alfred。”  
几秒的对视中，他看着Alfred蓝眼睛中的风暴越来越强，很快他就被Alfred扣着腰抱起来放到他腿上，还没等他适应Alfred就扣着他的下巴强迫他低下头。  
“看来您是学不会恐惧了，是吗？”  
Bruce已经没有回答的必要了，他的嘴唇被Alpha狠狠亲上，还来不及对抗对方的舌头就伸进他口中，凶狠地在他口中掠夺起来。  
扣在他腰上的手越来越用力，将他牢牢扣在身前，虽然Bruce已经浑身赤裸但Alfred只是脱下了他的外套，粗糙的衣料贴合着Bruce的身体。Bruce仅剩的一分清醒只足够让他意识到他此时此刻正赤裸地坐在Alfred怀中，高昂的性器被夹在两人身体中间，轻微的挪动都会让它蹭到Alfred的马甲上，带给他一点少得可怜的快感。  
Alfred的手指顺着他脊椎向下，在他片刻前造访过的地方画着圈，但不插入。这一个亲吻持续了很久，Bruce想要抗议Alfred煽风点火的动作但他只能在喉咙里发出呜咽声，唇舌交缠的声音在耳朵里被无限放大，不自觉地磨蹭起Alfred的身体想要缓解前方始终达不到顶点的不满，在Alfred把手指插入后穴的一瞬间，少年颤抖着迎来今夜他第一次高潮。  
“看来您比我想象中敏感很多。”Alfred把手挤进两人身体之间，稍微把Bruce推开一点后把沾在他们身体上的精液涂抹在Bruce身体上，安抚地亲吻着少年的下巴，“您还有力气吗，有的话帮我解开我的裤子，不然我会隔着裤子让您迎来第二次高潮。”  
说完他把Omega往下按了按，让Omega的穴口蹭过他的下身，哪怕隔着裤子也格外具有威慑力。Bruce似乎被那里的温度烫到，惊恐地想要直起身体远离，但Alfred扣着他的腰没能让他挪动半分，反而还把自己的身体送到Alfred面前。  
Alfred从善如流地开口咬住他的乳尖，轻轻啃咬着，他不着急催促Bruce，就像他永远无法拒绝Bruce一样，Bruce也永远无法拒绝他。在几个来回的舔弄后Bruce哭着让他停下来，同时也把手伸向他的下身。  
“对……就这样，把它从内裤里解放出来……轻点，Babe……”Alfred握住Bruce的手腕把他牵引到身体后方，抬头看着神色迷离的小少爷，“您摸到那个地方了，现在您要把我的、放到您身体里，坐着会有点困难，但我会扶着您，所以别担心。”  
Bruce听到要他自己来的时候产生了一点抗拒，但Alfred的信息素忽然又袭向他，所有的反抗顿时消失无踪。他伸手握住Alfred的性器，挪动着身体让自己的后穴对准Alfred的性器，然后慢慢坐了下去。  
紧致的内里包裹住前端的一瞬间Alfred就收紧了捏住少年的手，除此以外他想不到很好的克制自己一冲到底欲望的更好办法。少年正在缓慢地坐下去，但他快支撑不住了，穴口被撑开他想要得到更多但是被贯穿的感觉实在难以适应，身体酥软地也难以支撑住他，吞进去一半后不知道Alfred忽然亲吻他的喉咙，措不及防袭来的亲密触感让Bruce再难支撑住身体，腿一软直接坐到了Alfred腿上。  
忽如其来的深入，不仅是Bruce，就连Alfred也发出一声叹息。过于突然的深入让Bruce不由自主绷紧身体，后穴争先恐后地包裹上来，几乎一刻不停地Alfred扶住Bruce的腰把他放倒回床上就开始抽插起来。  
这一刻他再也管不了什么身份和未来，他只想把这个懵懂无知的Omega做到求饶，做到他浑身上下都充斥着他的味道。  
猛烈的抽插让快感从脚底升腾起来，除了无意义的呻吟以外Bruce什么都说不出来。Alpha的顶撞越来越深，似乎在寻找什么地方，忽然之间一次深顶撞到一个地方，难以形容的酸胀感在Bruce体内炸开，发自本能地Bruce感受到一种恐惧，开始用力挣扎起来。  
“Alfred！Alfred！No！No！”  
那是他的生殖腔入口，Alfred当然知道自己顶到了什么地方，但他没有理会Bruce的抗拒和挣扎，反而坚持不懈地顶弄着入口，直到入口朝他敞开。  
“这是……我要教您的最后一节课。”  
Alfred在入口处停留了一下，而后退出生殖腔用力地抽插，前端每一次都会从入口蹭过但不会顶进去。性器逐渐胀大起来，让Bruce产生了他会被撑破的错觉，但他没有痛苦，只有欲望被充满的快感和满足。  
Alpha的结抵在他生殖腔外，他感觉到Alfred又俯下身抱住他。  
“在射精结束前，Alpha的结都不会消失。”  
Alfred把少年的头转向另一边，毫不犹豫地咬住他颈后的腺体，精液也几乎同时灌入了少年体内。  
信息素强烈的冲击让Bruce迎来他今晚的第三次高潮，  
但Bruce Wayne的初夜，才刚刚开始。


End file.
